fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Azrael is fifth sreaph angel and was heaven general, when he still was loyal to heaven. Nowdays he is hell general and working Lilith`s bar as bartender. Azrael was heaven and now hell best swordman. There is no another angel who can beat Azrael in sword duel, not even Michael or Samael. Of course latters can beat Azrael easily with their other abilities, but in honest duel, no change. Azrael is also responsible teaching his sword skill to Kain and make Kain formiable enemy what he is nowdays. Story Blogs Tales of nephilim: ''Heaven Chronicles begining'' | ''Heaven Chronicles rebellion'' | ''Battle for heaven throne!'' | ''Hell Chronicles great plan'' | ''I quit |''' Appearance and Personality Azrael is tall man with black hair worn in a top ponytail and he like wear clothing resembled that of a samuraiwhen he was in heaven and hell ranks, instead normal angels who wear different armours. In nowdays he wears white blouse with black west, shoes and trousers, when he is working at Lilith`s bar as bartender. Azrael is quiet angel and don`t usually speak. Actually he don`t speak at all, to this days he has only sayed few magic spell or few sentences. By Azazel words, he is angel who does his job and don`t play around. Azrael also keeps his calm all time even facing enemy which is far stronger than him example demon god Inuresihi. This makes his opponents hard to say is Azrael panicing, happy or something else. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, maybe thousands years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden City Weight: 80 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: Meditate in silence, polishing his sword Dislikes: If someone distrurb his meditating. ``Too much speaking persons`` Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Teaching sword skill to Kain Values: Silence and personal peace MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Lucifer the demiurge '''Angelic Siblings: Samael the archangel, Archangel Michael, Vepar, Azazel, Morax 'and Amandiel' '''Status:' Alive Affiliation: Hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bCHWftjJRg Silent angel is coming to get you!] Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''4-A Name: Azrael, Silent angel Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: Over million years old Classification: Fallen Angel (seraph) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Angelic Energy Manipulation (multi solar system level), Matter Manipulation (multi solar system level), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1,multi solar system level), Space-Time Slicing, Reality Warping (Planet level), Light Manipulation (Type 2), Magic (Type 2), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection) Wing Manifestation and manipulation (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Holy Fire Manipulation, Smite (Physical and range), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping (to multi solar system level and latter solar system level), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Armour Generation (around his body), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his energy), Omnilingualism (angels like Azrael can speak all languages, what is in multiverse), Angelic Aura (Explosive, Azrael can unleash blue flame like aura araound him), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Angels don`t have souls), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-solar system level, seraphs had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Azrael has destroyed quarter of galaxy with his Final jugment attack. [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''Massively FTL, Azrael`s both flying and reaction speed is about 100 times faster than light [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Stellar (with tactile telekinesis, Azrael can extend his force field to crap astronomical objects) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:'' Multi-Solar System Class '(when amped his energy) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Multi-solar system level, angel body generates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using renegeration too much. [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:''' '''Superhuman+ [[Range|'Range']]:''' '''Melee, (With winfgs and sword), Interstellar, (With abilities and teleporting) Standart equipment: Seraph blade and his own samurai style sword. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' '''High, Azrael knows many sword skills and magic spells. No other angel can beat him in honest sword match. Weaknesses: * Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill. * Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. Note: '''Ready, but there migth be changes in future.... Notable attacks/Tecniques * '''Wing blades: '''Uses his wings as sharp weapons. * '''Wings shield: Uses his wings as shield to block attack. * Angelic energy: '''With angelic energy Azrael can shoot energy beams and even create with his matter manipulation planets like out of nothing. Angelic energy is also very harmfull to demonic beings. * '''Angelic Light: '''With this Azrael can create light construct like sword to harm especially demonic beins. * '''Light magic: '''With this Azrael can example banish demonic beings away with multi-solar system range. * '''Seraph Smite: '''Seraph level angels can smite their foes by touch them, but it needs to be touch by enemy head. In other hand they can smite in five meter radius, but it needs two second charge time. * '''Time stop: '''Azrael can stop almost time half galaxy range if he wanted to, but he can do it only few ten seconds. But if area is smaller, like planet size the duration time can be few days. * '''Space-Time slice: '''Azazel can if make rift in space-time continuum if wanted to. Azazel rift can be big as half content in galaxy like milky way at max power. * '''Final Jugment: '''Azrael infuses his angelic energy, normally to his samurai sword and then relased it as giant explosion. This explosion has destroyed quarter of galaxy. Others '''Notable attacks: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Space-Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters